


Caveat Canum

by Geist



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ass Expansion, Bestiality, Biting, Breast Expansion, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/M, Face-Fucking, Knotting, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Licking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scratching, Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade knows just how to push her best friend's buttons. Sometimes she pushes them a bit too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caveat Canum

Jade liked to masturbate with her panties on. She liked to start off nice and neat, blouse buttoned, skirt knee or at the very least thigh-high. Beneath that she'd wear white cotton if she wanted to be innocent and virginal (she was only fooling herself), silk for classiness or lace for when she wanted to feel sexy. Then she'd sit spread legged on a chair, or the edge of her bed, or the floor, whichever was most convenient. She'd hike her skirt up to her hips and squeeze her breasts through her shirt and bra. Her fingers would lightly brush her mound, and she'd begin.

Today she was wearing her everyday panties. Nothing special: green and white stripes. No frills or ruffles or zippers (she had a pair with that, for special occasions). Her index finger slid up and down their gusset, gently parting the lips beneath them. She moved over her hooded clitoris a couple of times and cooed at the first twinges of pleasure. She pushed a little deeper. Her labia parted and a trickle of wetness soaked into the fabric of her underwear.

From there on in it went exactly as dozens of sessions of self-abuse before it had. Jade smoothly ran her fingers over her slit. She opened herself out and let more of her juices wet her panties. A translucent stain spread out across the material, and it pasted itself to the contours of her pussy, outlining her lips and swelling clit. Her fingertips traced the edges of her hole, the heel of her palm ground against her clit. She bucked her hips upwards. She craned her neck, her back arched and she came with a short, sharp exhalation. Her convulsing pussy squirted out a few more trickles of fluid, and she was done. She smiled, licked her fingers clean and stood up. She lowered her skirt and unrumpled her blouse. Save for the wet, warm stickiness between her thighs, she was as neat and demure as she'd ever been.

That was what Jade liked about masturbating with her panties on. Not being dirty for its own sake, that was actually kind of gross, if a little arousing for sheer taboo factor. No, she liked it because carrying round a crotchful of pheromone-laden moisture all day had certain effects in the other occupant of her house that she enjoyed very much.

She left her room and happened to meet him at the bottom of the stairwell. He sniffed the air in a puzzled sort of way and tilted his head to one side. "Hi Bec!" she said breezily, before stepping onto the transportalizer pad to other parts of her house and vanishing.

Jade went about her day in a more or less normal fashion. She did see Becquerel a few more times than usual. She smiled at him when he appeared, or threw him the odd treat. When she approached he vanished with his customary crackle of green lightning. Once he growled slightly before doing so. 

Becquerel spent the day in a disgruntled mood. He'd known what Jade was up to since the moment he'd smelled her. The part of him that was a multi-dimensional, hyper-powerful godlike entity resented it. She smelt good, and that was the problem. The part of him that was just a dog loved that smell, and kept insisting that he teleport into her general vicinity to sniff it over and over again. And when he did smell it, it set up certain physiological reactions in him that left the god part extremely conflicted and, as a result, very annoyed. Possibly even a little angry. He teleported into the asteroid belt and blew up stray rocks until he felt better.

When Jade passed Bec that evening on her way back to the house for dinner, her scent had grown even stronger. He snarled at her and vanished with a thunderclap that shook the air. She wondered if she'd overdone it this time. He'd never harm her, though. It was probably unfair to do this to him, but she did enjoy it so. She shrugged and went to the kitchen to prepare her meal. 

Bec returned to watch her eat, panting slightly despite the coolness of the hour. Jade finished and stood up. A gust of wind wafted in through the open window past her and towards him. A blast of Eau de Jade hit him straight in the nostrils, and his tenuous grasp on decorum snapped. Jade felt a moment of disorientation, and then she was back in her room.

Bec teleported in after her. His ears were flat, his eyes agleam and he was growling a low, menacing growl. Jade felt a faint prickling of fear. "H-hey, boy. Easy now." Bec's growl got louder. It was a very specific sort of growl. It was the kind that said 'Good little monkey. Stay still so I can rip out your jugular.' It was effective. Flight and fight warred for control of Jade, with the result that she could do neither.

Though she only half knew it, Jade's jugular only featured in the more atavistic recesses of Bec's mind. A whole different kind of atavism had control of him. Soon he'd take what he wanted. He was more than capable of attraction to humans. His powers had let him explore the world. He'd seen thousands of women, and over time he'd developed a set of aesthetics regarding them. Jade didn't quite match up, but that could be fixed.

Crackling green energy enveloped Jade. She watched it coruscate around her hands and arms. She felt a tightness in her chest. Her hands flew to her breasts. They were growing.

"Oh God! Bec, no! Bad dog!"

Her bra was getting painfully tight. She scrabbled at the top buttons of her blouse, popping them open as quickly as she could. Her bra was stretched over a pair of boobs far bigger than she was used to. She reached back and went for the fastener, but it gave up under the strain before she could get it open. The strap broke in two and the inadequate garment fell away completely. She shrieked and flung her arm across her engorged tits.

They didn't grow much bigger, but she was able to feel a similar sort of tightness in her rear. She squeezed her butt with her free hand. Definitely bigger. Bec, you perv, she thought.

Now that she'd been remodelled to his specifications, Becquerel put the rest of his plan into action. Jade saw him tense, then leap. He knocked her to the ground in a tangle of limbs. He stood over her, panting. He licked her face, slowly, establishing his dominance, then lowered his head to her breasts and dragged his tongue over one of her nipples. Jade shifted uncomfortably. He barked at her, and with lightning speed closed his jaws around her neck. She felt the points of his teeth press into her flesh. She whimpered, and his grip tightened to just before the point of breaking skin. He held her like that for a moment, then released her, the message delivered. Stay still unless I want you to move.

Becquerel fastened his teeth around Jade's blouse and tugged hard. Buttons went flying, and it tore open the rest of the way. He stepped off Jade, swinging his legs over. For the first time she got a glimpse of what had him so agitated. His huge, pointed cock bounced against his stomach. He needed relief from the unbearable arousal Jade had forced upon him. She would provide it.

Jade's skirt was next to go. Becquerel yanked it off her hips with a few shakes of his head. That just left her shoes and panties. The former didn't matter to him. The latter...he stepped between her legs and snuffled at her crotch. There was the source of the smell that had been driving him wild all day. Jade shuddered as he stuck out his tongue and lapped at her crotch. Bec growled appreciatively. He carefully gripped the waistband of her panties between his teeth. He pulled hard. Jade screamed. The fabric dug painfully into her flesh, then it tore, peeling away from her pussy with a few residual strands of her juice. 

Jade was left feeling fully exposed and very vulnerable under Bec's wolfish gaze. He pressed his cold nose against her hot loins, making her squeal. He took a deep sniff of her scent. It seemed, if anything, to make him even more aggressive and excitable. He trotted round to her side and nudged her with his snout. He wanted her to roll over, and she did. He kept nudging, pushing under her stomach and up. Jade got onto all fours. Bec snorted in satisfaction and went to face her. It was time to teach her a proper lesson about teasing him.

"What are you doing, Bec?" Jade asked. In response, he reared up on his hind legs and planted his forelimbs on her back. His claws scrabbled at her, scratching her skin. She whimpered. His cock slapped her against her cheek. A drip of his pre-cum stuck to her. His hips twitched and the tip of his prick jabbed at her lips.

Jade had sucked Bec off before, but she'd been in control. Bec was ready to give her a face-fucking this time, and she wasn't sure she could handle it. The terrifying bulk of his knot bulged just in front of his balls. What if he forced that in? She'd choke. Possibly to death. He didn't seem at all concerned by that. With a surge of canine strength, he forced his dick into her mouth. The salty taste of his cock rolled across her tongue.

Bec pressed his cock to the back of Jade's throat. She coughed and drooled. Her tongue was squeezed out past her lips, protruding comically. She gagged as his cockhead passed into her throat. She managed to swallow it down, but Bec kept sliding more of his shaft in. His knot touched her mouth. "Npppphhhgg!" she groaned. Bec kept pushing, forcing her jaw open. His knot filled her mouth, and the instant it was beyond her teeth, it swelled up beyond the point of return.

Jade tried to take a breath and failed. Becquerel's dick was big enough to completely block her airways. She panicked and tried to pull away, but her teeth were irrevocably locked around the vast fleshbulb in her mouth. Guttural, choking wails escaped her. She kept trying to pull back. Becquerel barked and bit her. Tears welled up in her eyes. He'd actually bitten her! Worst of all, he'd bitten the softest, most accessible part of her. She could feel the ring of toothmarks throbbing on her bottom.

Bec let her thrash until her struggles slowed. Jade's vision was dimming. Her head felt heavy. Bec waited until she was on the verge of blacking out, then scrubbed her lungs of carbon dioxide and replaced it with fresh oxygen. Light and life returned to her world. She instinctively tried to gasp, but her lungs were full and her throat was still blocked.

It was a weird sensation, having her breathing done for her. She felt completely powerless, completely at Becquerel's mercy. He just fucked her throat like that was her only purpose. She wanted to feel like more than just a tube for his pleasure. There was only one option remaining that would allow her to do so. Two, actually, but even if she'd wanted to bite back, he wouldn't take it very well. She she went the other route. She licked and sucked, swirling her tongue around his shaft and hollowing her cheeks. Bec whined softly, and she knew she was doing well.

Bec's thrusts got more powerful. Jade coughed as she struggled to adjust to the increased speed. Her throat was spasming around his prick, trying to grasp its slippery sides, but there was no slowing it. His knot kept bouncing off the back of her mouth. It displaced her saliva each time it did, and Jade had a constant stream of drool dripping from her chin.

Becquerel fucked Jade's mouth ever harder. His underbelly smacked against her face with almost bruising force. She would have begged for mercy if that were even remotely possible. She didn't think she could take much more, but she realised that his rhythm was growing erratic, and she knew he couldn't either. 

With a howl, Bec came. His back legs thudded against Jade's face; his front claws dug painfully into her skin. She felt something warm and wet trickle down her back. She reached up, carefully supporting his weight on one arm. Her fingers came back red. Blood. More aggression, more injury to her. She really had him riled up.

Bec thrust his cock into Jade's throat as deep as it would go and let it squirt his load straight into her stomach. It was copious; she felt it slide down her throat, settle warmly in her stomach. The constant crackle of energy that surrounded Bec flared so brightly Jade had to close her eyes, then it collapsed to a mere will o' the wisp. He pulled back, his knot butting against her teeth. His cock was still twitching as it shrank, and it deposited one last dribble of cum on the base of her tongue. Jade savoured the salty, slightly bitter taste.

Bec's knot held them tied together for a few minutes more, until it deflated enough for him to wriggle it out of her mouth. He circled her, wagging his tail triumphantly. She raised a hand to rub her aching jaw. He growled at the movement. She put her hand down and, like a good bitch, waited on all fours for his next demand.

The next thing Jade felt was a sharp pain, and wetness. Bec was licking the wounds he'd inflicted upon her. He cleaned the blood from her skin, and licked the scratches until they stopped bleeding. They were shallow enough that it didn't take long. When he was satisfied that the flow was staunched, he turned his attention to her pussy. He intended to produce a flow of another kind entirely.

Jade moaned as Bec's tongue split her labia. She was still quite wet from her session in the morning, and while Bec had been fucking her mouth she'd been imagining him doing the same to her vagina. Her juices were much refreshed, and a thin trickle of them leaked out from between her spread lips and down her thighs. Bec lapped it up, then returned to her slit. He licked her until she was red in the face and gasping for more. His tongue was just flicking her clit, the soft tip of it sending the lightest promise of future ecstasy through her. He slowed down and focused more intently on her hole, pushing his tongue deep inside her to gather her nectar. She moaned and thrust out her hips, hoping to entice him into fucking her.

Jade's efforts had very little effect on Bec, but eventually her taste and smell had the desired result. His cock went from limp, to semi-hard, back to the raging erection he'd had to start with. Jade heard him growl, then his weight was on her back and he was mounting her. His prick rubbed against her mound. She could feel his knot pressed against the her opening; it felt, if anything, harder and hotter than it had when it was in her mouth. He guided the tip of his cock to her hole and, with a sharp bark, penetrated her.

The thrust forced a gasp out of Jade. Her walls pulsed around Bec's cock, slowly adjusting to its size. His knot was half an inch into her. He tried to force more of it in, whining in frustration. Jade whimpered; her pussy failed to stretch enough. Bec stopped trying to force it and resorted to fucking her with just his shaft. That was plenty for Jade. She balled her fists and luxuriated in the pleasure rippling up from inside her.

Bec kept pounding Jade. Each thrust bought him a little more penetration, a little more surrender from her slowly widening hole. His back feet scrabbled at the floor as he sought a more solid footing. He found it, and pushed hard. His knot slammed against Jade's opening, then slipped in. Jade felt a burst of pain, then the warm satisfaction of having taken something very large.

Surrounded by Jade's rippling walls, Bec's knot swelled to its limit. Jade shifted uncomfortably, but soon became accustomed to the solid lump inside her. Bec started fucking her again, driving his knot deeper into her. She was gripping him hard enough that his movements were restricted, and not being able to pull out limited the depth of his thrusts, but his sheer size and strength provided Jade with more than enough pleasure. His knot pressed against the more sensitive nerves near the front of her tunnel, while his shaft ground against the ones deeper in. She loved the way his prick distorted her insides, the way they constantly had to change to accommodate its contours. He picked up his speed and she screamed. Her climax was building fast, and she knew it would reach its crescendo very soon.

Bec loved dominating the squealing little ape beneath him. As a god, his pleasures were rarefied, intellectual and almost incomprehensible to humans. As a dog, he revelled in the baseness of food and the hunt and most of all this: sheer, reckless carnality, sex for no reason other than the fact it felt good and that his instincts told him to do it. His 'mistress' was wriggling beneath him again. He slowly licked her neck, a reminder that she could, if he so desired, make him a very tasty meal. He wasn't sure if she took it as intended, but she fell still anyway. Bec growled his satisfaction and humped her harder, focusing a good portion of his near omniscient attention on the pleasure provided by her pussy.

Jade's orgasm ripped through her. She moaned and bucked her hips. Her arms and legs were trembling, and she almost collapsed, but she managed to hold herself up. Bec kept pumping his cock into her like nothing had happened, though he did whine a bit as her walls pulsed around his cock, massaging him a little closer to his own peak.

Bec held out for as long as he could, overriding his doggish instinct to just fill her with puppies and get the job done. She came to a screaming finish once more, more powerful, a more drawn out orgasm than the previous. Some of her juices made it out past the seal of Bec's knot to drip from her labia and pool between her knees. She slumped, her head hanging low and her long hair trailing damply over her shoulders.

Becquerel felt her walls convulse. He was getting close, too. A corona of sparking green energy surrounded him, blazing like the immense sun from which his power derived. It crawled across Jade's skin, filling her with pins and needles. Bec's thrusts became feverish, his tongue lolled from his mouth. His cock was throbbing and his knot felt like it was going to burst. Metaphorically, it did. He came with a growl that was almost a roar. Jade felt his cum flood into her pussy, hot and sparking with residual energy. Her nerves tingled where it touched her, prolonging her afterglow.

With his cock softening in her pussy, Bec stood over Jade, dominant and victorious. He closed his jaws around her neck and gave her a firm but friendly nip. She reached up and stroked his flank. She held up her hand for him to lick, and he did. Despite himself, his tail wagged happily. He had to remind himself that for the moment, he was the master.

Bec's cum, backed up in Jade's vagina behind his knot, began to leak out. His prick softened enough for him to slip it out. A gush of semen and Jade's juices followed. Sweaty, out of breath, and pleasantly scratched and bruised up, Jade slumped to the floor. She rolled onto her side, and her arm brushed against her enlarged breasts. She wondered if Bec would shrink her tits and arse back down to their original sizes. It would take some getting used to if he didn't.

Bec was almost done with Jade. Two rounds was enough for him. He could fuck her all night in all the ways his gargantuan imagination could come up with if he so desired. But the point was to sate his lust, and if he was honest, hers too. When you got down to it, he was always her dog. But sometimes, he could make her his bitch. And on that note...

Jade languidly watched Bec stroll over next to her. "Hey boy," she murmured. "Good...hey, what-!" Bec was lifting his hind leg. Jade screeched as an acrid, steaming jet of urine sprayed from his cock and hit her square in the face. Bec covered her in piss, slicking her hair to her skin. When he was done, he lowered his leg, gave a growl that almost certainly meant 'MY bitch', and vanished with a flash.

Jade groaned and sat up. She was naked, wet, filled with dog cum and still smarting where Becquerel had bitten and scratched her. She felt used, defiled, violated and utterly, completely satisfied. Not a bad result from just one pair of dirty panties. She took her glasses off, wiped them clean and put them back on. Shower time.

A few minutes later, the water ran hot around her. She found herself replaying highlights from the last half-hour in her head, and her hand strayed to her crotch. Shame I'll stay clean this time, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> A no-prize for the person who works out the incredibly clever and witty pun in the title. And if you want to read more of my smut, the link is http://geistygeist.tumblr.com/


End file.
